


曲线捞鲨

by suya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1998 movie, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Crack, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya
Summary: 冉阿让看着沙威在他面前一头扎进水里，意识到只有一种办法能在救下沙威的同时避免对方立刻再次尝试跳河。
Kudos: 5





	曲线捞鲨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668045) by [Sarah1281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/pseuds/Sarah1281). 



> 译者注：  
> 98电影设定，把结局某个WTF的情节给圆好了。  
> 对于没看过98电影的同学，我有保留地向各位推荐这一版本；尽管小马是个领袖领袖是个黑人还有谜之冉沙芳大三角，但这版对峙scene的暴力程度特别符合我的口味，更别说还提供了我个人排行榜上常年占据第一的跳水scene！从未有一个小警察落水如此优美！98电影不用看：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKSIflemEVo
> 
> 人名地名及原著引用部分参照李丹、方于译《悲惨世界》。Valjean 除了对话均译为冉阿让。

与珂赛特告别时冉阿让的心就已经碎了。幸运的是——虽然把这看作好事有点奇怪——他早前已向她讲述了自己的过去，她明白他必须走。经历了这个艰辛的晚上，他不觉得自己还有余力能在道别时同她解释。另一方面，马吕斯需要她的照料。这也挺好；他心爱的孩子将有人陪伴，也没有时间让悲伤发酵。  
当沙威遣走手下时，冉阿让已经确信这位警官是打算一枪打死他了；他不知道对此该有什么反应，反正除了回到他多年以前曾经逃离的监狱之外他已无路可走。他是一个“极为危险的苦役犯”，甚至多少还是个“革命党”，沙威本该依法处置他。不过他并没有那么做。正相反，沙威把自己拷上，直接跳进了河里。  
突然之间，冉阿让发现自己自由了，他可以转身回家，和女儿一起享用早餐，平静地度过他的余生。沙威一开始就打算好了？这就是他遣走那些人的原因？他写了一封信来解释自己对冉阿让的处置；至少把信交给他们的时候他是这么说的。上面到底写了什么？“我只是想要放他走？”  
天性使然，他最初的念头就是跟着跳下河去救人，好在他及时拦住了自己。据他判断，沙威放走他是因为他终于断定冉阿让是个好人；自然，他也预着了冉阿让会试着救他。沙威会挣扎，会破坏他的努力，甚至可能拖着他一起沉进河底，不管有意或是无意。  
好吧，也没其他法子了。  
冉阿让径直走开，满脸堆着笑，心里不住祈祷这把戏能奏效。  
当他实在紧张得不行、准备放弃计划回头救人的时候，他听见了一阵水声；他一转身，便看见一个非常恼火的沙威全身滴着水爬上了岸。他的手铐已经解开，不过冉阿让并不惊讶。沙威以前总爱反复念叨，应该时刻做好准备以应对工作中可能遇到的任何情况（好吧，除了遇上一个曾经进过号子的老好人之外）；要是哪个罪犯用一副手铐就制住了他，那他也太不小心了。  
“冉阿让！”沙威一声怒喝。  
“您找我？”冉阿让一脸无辜。  
“您刚才就打算看着我沉下去？！”沙威怒气冲冲朝他走来。  
“我得尊重您的意愿。”冉阿让觍着脸说，心知要是直接说出自己的意图，沙威很可能会再次跳进水里。  
沙威发出一阵刺耳的大笑：“哦，现在您打算尊重我了。何必提起过去九年里您是如何彻底无视我想要逮捕您的意愿的呢。”  
冉阿让耸耸肩。“看着您去死远没有找您自首那么麻烦，毕竟我还有珂赛特要考虑。不过今天早些时候我确实把自己交到了您的手上。”  
“在那之前，我要求您把我杀死的时候您可也没理。”沙威抱怨道，显然不觉得这话和他对冉阿让的不满有什么矛盾，“而且，您当时也没得可选。要想救那小子，您只能照办。”  
“我不确定，”冉阿让表示反对，“我想我也可以打倒你们再跑。”  
“同时丢下您的女儿？”沙威怀疑地说。  
“不管多么不情愿，自首之后我多多少少也算是丢下了她，”冉阿让回敬道，“以及探长，您好像快忘了把您丢进河里的究竟是谁。”  
沙威的面容扭曲了。“冉阿让，我才没有那么健忘！”  
“我没有推您，”冉阿让平静地继续说，“更没有绑住您再把您的头摁进水里。”  
“您还不如就这么做了呢！”沙威针锋相对。  
“我没听错吧？”冉阿让抬起眉毛，“您居然认为没能阻止犯罪的人该和真正的罪犯同罪？”  
沙威眨了眨眼睛。“我——”  
“要是您真这么想，您就得出去把每个目击证人都抓起来啦，”冉阿让打断了他，“可能还得算上不少受害者。”  
“我刚才说的不是这个意思。”这局显然是沙威输了。  
冉阿让歪着脑袋又说：“不过呢，老实说我不太确定自杀是否违法。杀死自己显然违背了上帝的戒律，但法兰西的法典完全是另一回事。制定一项永远也抓不到犯人的罪名似乎没什么意义，不过谁知道呢，敝国的司法系统早就没救了。”  
“我不是这个意思。”沙威重申道，双眼直盯着他。“我的职责要求我逮捕您，可我不能逮捕一个好人。我想不出解决这个矛盾的其他方法，只好杀死我自己；结果您刚才就打算看着我去死？！”  
冉阿让能明白沙威为什么发火，但他的逻辑多少有点问题。  
“怎么，您是打算伪装一起自杀来测试我到底是不是好人，决定您该不该放我走？”冉阿让质问道。  
沙威吓了一跳：“不是，当然不是。”  
“既然您觉得我会阻止，我不得不怀疑您的自杀能有什么意义，”冉阿让继续说，“实际上，我不得开始怀疑您究竟有没有杀死自己的意思了。”  
“我当然是认真的！”沙威气急败坏地大声吼道，“要是我还不想死，我又是为了什么才把自己拷好然后跳进又冷又深的塞纳河里呢！”  
“您提出了一个好问题，”冉阿让点了个赞，“请允许我用另一个问题来回答您。假设您正在制定自杀计划，已知我也在场，您也确信我一定会救您；这种情况下，您居然还指望您的自杀能成功？”  
“我……我从没想过这点，”沙威不情愿地承认，“我只是下定了决心要结束我的生命。既然这全都怪您，我想您是一定能理解我的。直到掉进水里我才意识到您应该会来救我；问题是您并没那么做。”  
“您好像对此很不满。”冉阿让指出。  
沙威把双手背到身后。“我当然火大！我要自杀是因为您是个好人。一个好人见到面前有人自杀，不都会出手阻止的吗？然而您就这样走了，什么也没有做。我本来可以好好去死的，但是现在，我又没法确定您到底是个什么样的人了！”  
“我早就知道，您迟早会回到这个问题上的。”冉阿让淡定地表示，仿佛此事和他并无干系。“要是我救您上了岸，您会怎么做呢？您考虑过之后的事吗？届时您仍将进退两难；而您，是不会就此感谢我的。”  
“做好事不是为了得到感谢，阿让。”沙威毫不客气，“您可能没注意到，没有多少人会感谢一名警官。”  
“到时候您可是会再找个地方跳下去的？”冉阿让提醒道。  
“没有多少人。”沙威好像没听见。  
“我算不上是个警察，沙威。”冉阿让无奈地说，自觉平生从未有哪句话说得如此委婉。  
沙威一言不发，完全无视了他的努力。  
冉阿让只得继续：“我还得说，把您未遂的自杀怪到我头上很难称得上公平。”  
“我简直不敢相信在我们经历了那么多之后，阿让，还得由我来告诉您生活并不公平，”沙威有了反应，“哪怕世上有那么一丁点儿公道在，就该有个像样的反社会连环杀手供我多年追捕。”  
“实在对不住，我没能像您喜欢的那么坏。”冉阿让酸溜溜地说。  
“我很乐意接受您的道歉，可惜您欠了几分诚意。”沙威一脸鄙夷。  
“能和我说说您到底是怎么想的吗？竟然能把自杀的念头归罪到我头上。”冉阿让提出。  
“道理很简单，”沙威说，“苦役犯都是坏人。他们不会关心他人，不会单枪匹马振兴一个小镇，不会把产品交给被迫离职的工人，不会成为散尽家财的好心市长，不会亲自照顾自己救下的妓女，不会收养父母双亡的小女孩，不会为拱了自家白菜的小毛头冒险，更不会放走发誓要让自己一辈子不得安生的人。您把这些都做全了；可 您居然是个苦役犯。现在明白了吗？”  
冉阿让摇摇头：“恐怕我还是没听懂。”  
沙威的眼睛开始不住地抽动。“怎么会呢？我说得明明很有条理！”  
“我绝没有您哪里说得不好的意思，”冉阿让试着安抚，“只是我觉得，您好像，稍微有那么点点夸张？”  
“夸张？”沙威把这词重复了一遍，“我并没有夸张。您不是个坏人，所以我只好去死了。”  
冉阿让一时竟说不出话来。“您确定您的说法没有一点夸张？为什么我得是个坏人才能让您活下去？”  
“我刚刚才向您解释过这点。您不想听，我也乐得省些口水。”沙威冷冰冰地说。  
“难道您不该为我是个好人而高兴吗？”冉阿让又问，“我以前是个坏人，现在改过自新了。虽然要是没进监狱我也不会变坏，但监狱对我的改造应该能说明问题。”  
“您可是个没有遵守假释条例的逃犯。您的新生显然不是监狱带来的，因为倘若它真有如此功效，您一开始就不会逃跑了。”沙威没有退让。  
冉阿让翻了个白眼：“任何人但凡有分毫的理智，都不会去管什么假释条例。所有人——只除了某位圣人之外——都用比对狗还不如的方式对待我，我什么也买不了，哪里也不能待，还有小孩朝我丢石头……坚持下去很难。”  
“您能办到的，只要您的意志够坚定。”沙威非常固执，不自觉间已把双手放到了胸前。  
冉阿让耸耸肩。“这我可没法告诉您，毕竟我还没试过就跑了。”  
“这就证明了您不是个好人！”沙威开始欢庆胜利。  
“可我逃跑之后独力盘活了一个镇子，”冉阿让迅速反击，“听说那里现在发展得不错。”  
“他们为您竖了四座像。”沙威极不情愿地说。  
冉阿让挑了挑眉毛。“哦，真的吗？”  
“其中两座还刻了您的真名。”沙威狂乱地甩着头。  
“他们都是些好人，”冉阿让深情地回忆道，“即使是那个开除了芳汀的工头也只是为了做好他的工作。”  
沙威突然很想揍人：“这和我们要谈的完全没有关系！”  
“您说得对，我也这么想。”冉阿让点点头，“告诉我，探长先生，您上次休息是在什么时候？”  
沙威怎么也想不到会有人问他这个问题。“我……我记不清了。”  
“我自己也很久没睡了，但我想您一定比我更累；毕竟您一开始就设法混进了暴动者里，而我只是为了珂赛特的心上人才在最后溜进去的。”冉阿让对他说，“我得说，您现在的状态不太适合决定这么关键的事，呃，特别是这种关系到您将来还会不会有任何关键决定的。”  
沙威沉下脸。“您怎么敢小瞧我的烦恼！难道多睡点它就不重要了吗！”  
“我只是觉得您的思考现在走进了死胡同。您该找个机会小睡一下，再多给自己一点时间好好想想；到时候您就能看出您的疑问是无解的，从中无法得出任何结论。”冉阿让循循善诱。  
沙威紧皱的眉头放松了。“我不明白您为什么要这样劝我。要是我没能杀死自己，您就不得不进监狱了。”  
“我看这算不上什么新问题，反正您从来没理解过我；其实我比您想象的还要乐观一点，”冉阿让答道，“跟我回去醒醒脑袋。”  
慢慢地，沙威点了点头。两人并肩走了起来。  
“再说嘛，”冉阿让最后补了一句，“只要您没死，就得算我救了您两次。我看，您是再也没法逼自己把我抓起来啦。”  
沙威气得浑身发抖，差点没把他推下河去。


End file.
